Central chemical dispensing systems include designs which dispense a variety of chemicals to multiple devices. In some cases a central dispensing system will dispense chemicals by pumping the different chemicals into a flush line. The flush line provides the chemicals to different devices, or utilization points, such as to different washing machines. The central system will pre-flush the flush line by sending water or other liquid through the flush line. The system will also post-flush the flush line to ensure the chemical or chemicals have been completely delivered to the device or washing machine and to avoid cross-contamination with subsequent chemical dispenses. In a central dispensing system the flush line is split or diverted to various devices or washers (or utilization points) by using a manifold which includes separate valves dedicated to allow flow to separate delivery lines for each device or washer. Some examples of dispensing systems include those found in patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,691,850 and 5,746,238. While these patented systems and other systems may have useful features, there is room for improvement.